


We're Having a Heatwave! (A Tropical Heat Wave) [ART]

by bloodinamug



Series: Pretty boys in pretty clothes [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Art, Gen, I Love You, Marilyn Monroe - Freeform, Mick darling, but your burn scars are so hard to draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodinamug/pseuds/bloodinamug
Summary: The result of listening to a Marilyn Monroe playlist at 2am, when all the best ideas are born





	We're Having a Heatwave! (A Tropical Heat Wave) [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know Marilyn Monroe had a song entitled “Heatwave”? I didn't. I would highly recommend you check it out (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkFPeUPcx2M)

"I started this heatwave" - Mick, probably

**Author's Note:**

> If someone made a fic for this I would give them my firstborn


End file.
